


A Morbid Twist

by naiadkin



Series: sophie's short unsharable drabbles [2]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lovers Suicide, M/M, Reunions, Suicide, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiadkin/pseuds/naiadkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from wattpad so don't judge too harsh. <br/>Also reoccurring themes in my writing much?<br/>I'll put the original summary as the A/N for this story</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morbid Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note/ this is a modern AU that Patroclus committed suicide due to a number of things and so Achilles is overtaken with grief and driven to the point were he decides that if he kills himself he'll be with his love again. And hes right. WARNING THIS IS A BIT MORBID

"Why had he decided to leave. What could he have done differently to keep him alive."   
Those where just a few of the thoughts going through Achilles head when he saw the limp lifeless body hanging from the ceiling fan. He fell to his knees, his cries could only be recognized as those caused by immense pain, and loss.   
Now he was left alone in isolation with only distant memories of warmth to keep him comfort.   
What else is there left to feel when everything you lived for is taken away from you in the blink of an eye.   
He felt numb remembering that day, the day when his happiness went away, but soon it'll be over.  
"Soon you'll be with him again" he thought as he took the gun in both hands pushing it to his forehead pulling the trigger.   
With one shot he was free, free to be with his other half.   
Free from all the judgement that comes with being who you are.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually decided to read this train wreck of a fic then I applaud you.  
> Anyways I guess I'll link everyone to the original and my good old ancient wattpad account   
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/28623470-a-morbid-twist
> 
> thats all i guess see ya on the flip side


End file.
